Un Empire, le Retour
by youckou
Summary: Vraiment, les humains ont des idées étranges, quelque fois... Nostradamus, et maintenant ça.


Bon alors... Celle-là est gentillette. En même temps, en ce moment, j'en ai pas mal en cours, et pas que des joyeuses. Je vous fais un topo: en 1947, un français nommé Alexandre Kojève a écrit un essai selon lequel, dans un avenir pas si lointain, l'Allemagne deviendra la plus grande puissance économique européenne. En gros. Evidemment, sa théorie a été à l'origine d'un grand fou-rire général... Vous savez, le même qu'a provoqué l'annonce selon laquelle la Terre était ronde (plutôt bien acceptée, en fait) et qu'elle tournait autour du soleil (Galilée a eu l'occasion d'aller faire un tour dans les cave de l'Inquisition, pour cette petite blagounette. Aucun humour). Donc, ce cher Alexandre a proposé une solution pour éviter que l'UE devienne un espace totalement « dirigé » par l'Allemagne, où une constitution globale imposerait un même fonctionnement à tous les membres, sans tenir compte de leurs systèmes culturels. En partant des parentés culturelles, il voulait reformer des formes d'« empire » avec ces groupes familiaux. Réaction globale: « qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... encore un illuminé. ». Et nous voilà aujourd'hui. Je ne prétends pas juger la politique actuelle, attention. C'est juste que, dernièrement, cet essai a été déterré par un philosophe italien, Gorgio Agamben. Et que, en lisant le principe global, j'ai eu une idée plus ou moins lumineuse selon le point de vue, qui a donné naissance à _ça_... ;-) Alors, l'info n'est pas toute fraîche, je l'ai trouvée, d'abord, dans un article datant de mars 2013. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Remarque: ma relectrice est tout sauf convaincue. Peut être a-t-elle raison, mais moi je l'aime bien, donc comme d'habitude, je ne fais que ce que je veux... Honte sur moi.

Je remercie mes lectrices/eurs, celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira et fera un peu patienter ceux qui attendent pour mes autres fics à chapitres...

.

Disclaimer: Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX

.

.

« Que tous les hommes soient frères, c'est le rêve des gens qui n'ont pas de frères. »  
_Charles Chincholles_

.

.

.

« Un Empire Latin?

- Oui!

- Genre, regrouper les anciennes provinces romaines?

- Celles qui appartiennent à l'UE, oui.

Alexandre Kojève regardait avec beaucoup de fierté les quatre nations étudiant son projet. Antonio, Francis, Lovino et Féliciano étaient penchés au dessus d'un dossier assez épais. Ils semblaient pour le moins septiques. Espagne finit par se tourner vers France, l'œil critique.

- C'est ton idée, cette idiotie?

- Hé! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un français qui l'a proposé que je suis d'accord avec ça. Alexandre, mon cher, je crains que ce projet ne puisse pas aboutir.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy! Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est la solution! L'Allemagne va prendre de plus en plus de poids dans la balance des pouvoirs européens, et il en profitera pour imposer leur manière de fonctionner à tous les autres!

- Stupido! Comme si ce bouffeur de patate allait pouvoir nous imposer quoi que ce soit!

- Veee... Je dois admettre que Ludwig a un mode de vie tellement... étrange! Je ne crois pas qu'il ait la moindre opportunité de l'exporter chez nous. Je veux dire, je parle d'expérience! Il passe son temps à travailler.

- Féli a raison. Sérieusement, je ne crois pas qu'un jour le boch... Ludwig ait assez de force politiquement et culturellement parlant pour nous imposer ses habitudes...heeeu... Comment dire ça?

- Moi je dirais germanique. Ca résume tout. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je laisserai un germanique décider pour moi.

- Prenez le temps de le lire, au moins! Vous avez juste regardé la première page. Réfléchissez-y! Juste deux heures... »

France soupira avant de se saisir des feuilles et de les parcourir en s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Il fit signe à l'humain de les laisser seuls.

« Tu ne vas pas sérieusement y penser, Francis?

- Ne sois pas stupide! Je le feuillète et comme ça il considérera que j'ai pris ça au sérieux. En plus c'est n'importe quoi... Allemagne, se rapprocher d'Angleterre et d'Amérique? Non, franchement...

- Quoi? S'étonna Romano.

- Je lis juste ce qui est écrit.

Espagne jeta un regard moqueur à son frère.

- Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau Nostradamus, France?

- Je suis mort de rire. Quoi que, je vais peut être le garder et le mettre avec l'édition des _Prophéties_. Ca me fera un autre recueil d'histoire à faire peur et de fables de bonnes femmes.

- Tant que tu y est, perverso, fait nous la lecture, ça va faire passer le temps.

Francis hocha distraitement la tête. Un sourire éclaira son visage, et il commenta:

-Ho tien, celle là est mignonne comme tout. «Une hostilité méprisante, profonde et séculaire, oppose les germains aux slaves, tandis que la « parenté » nationale entre allemands et anglo-saxons, doublée d'une sympathie sincère, quoique pas toujours partagée pour l'Angleterre, suggère à l'Allemagne l'orientation anglo-saxonne. ». En fin de compte ça peut être drôle.

Espagne leva un sourcil.

- « Une sympathie sincère, quoique que pas toujours partagée »? Il est sérieux? « Pas toujours partagée »?

- Veee... Grand frère, on appelle ça un euphémisme, chez toi, c'est ça?

- Exactement. C'est l'un des plus beaux exemples d'euphémisme que j'ai vu de ma vie.

- J'imagine très bien la tête de ce buveur de thé si on le mettait dans la même pièce que le bouffeur de patate en lui disant qu'il a une « parenté nationale » avec lui.

- Ca serait à tester. On prévoit les appareils photos?

- Shigiiiiii! Je tiens à ma vie, moi, perverso!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lovi! Le boss va te protéger!

- Honhonhon... Tu sais Tonio, si on fait ça on devra prévoir de courir plutôt que de se défendre.

- De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en parle! Il n'est pas question qu'on fasse ça! S'exclama l'Italie du Sud. Les aînés firent la moue, échangeant un regard déçu. L'espagnol murmura:

- Tu n'es pas drôle Romano.

- Continue de lire au lieu de dire des idioties. »

Le français s'exécuta.

« Ha! Ca c'est bien et réaliste. Notre « mentalité latine » fait que nous avons « l'art des loisirs, qui est la source de l'art en général, par l'aptitude à créer cette douceur de vivre qui n'a rien à voir avec le confort matériel ».

- Au moins, commenta Lovino, ils admettent notre supériorité.

- Hé bien, il parle d'empire. Il me paraît évident qu'il a réalisé, au moins partiellement, notre valeur. »

Francis se replongea dans sa lecture. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur que ses frères ne connaissaient que trop bien. C'était celle qui apparaissait juste avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de particulièrement stupide à leurs yeux, ou bien qu'il propose une idée des plus dangereuses. Espagne fronça les sourcils alors que les deux Italies reculaient légèrement, se glissant mine de rien derrière lui. Réflexe qu'ils avaient développé dans leur plus tendre enfance. Quand on grandit avec trois grand frères très... malicieux (c'était le terme utilisé par Rome) et infernaux (ça, c'était Egypte) qui arrivent à vous entraîner dans leurs plans foireux, apprendre des techniques de préventions est plus que nécessaire. Après on s'étonnait de leur usage soit disant abusif du drapeau blanc. Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin les responsables.

« Grand frère France, s'il te plaît, tais toi avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

- Francis, je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que tu va dire.

- Quel bande de mauvaises langues vous pouvez faire. Je comptais juste vous citer un extrait de ce charmant recueil de vérités universelles. Nous devrions tous en prendre note.

Ca avait l'air encore pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Le blond se racla la gorge, et commença sa lecture, d'un air très cérémonieux.

- « il y aura nécessairement parmi les nations unies une nation qui sera l'« aînée » des autres et la première parmi ses pairs. » après nous avons un passage concernant la suprématie de la Russie sur les pays de l'est, et de celle des Etats Unis sur les anglo-saxons, puis nous revenons à un sujet plus intéressant: « Quant au futur Empire latin, il est bien évident que c'est la France qui devra y occuper la première place. Des raisons politiques... »

Une suite de juron et de cris indignés se firent entendre du coté des autres anciennes provinces romaines.

- Ne me coupez pas! « Économiques et culturelles l'y portent et l'y engagent. En particulier, en ce

qui concerne l'Espagne, le... »

L'espagnol se leva près à protester. Le français l'ignora soigneusement et continua, évitant le lancer de chaise pourtant précis de son frère (ça sentait l'habitude, des deux cotés).

- « le facteur démographique assure à lui seul le premier rang à la France. Et par rapport à l'Italie, là où... »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de ses cadets de s'insurger.

- Lovi, range cette arme à feux, tu n'es même pas sensé en avoir une sur toi. « ...le facteur démographique est défavorable aux Français, c'est l'industrie française qui rétablira l'équilibre conforme au poids politique et culturel de la Fran... ». Mais! Espagne, rend moi ça!

- Non! Ca t'apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi!

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi! C'est de la philosophie, c'est murement réfléchit!

- Non. J'aurai dû me douter que tu ne choisirais que des passages qui TE mettent en valeur. A moi de lire. Je suis sûr que tu ne nous a pas tout dit. De toute façon l'aîné, ici, c'est MOI. »

Boudeur, le français se renfrogna avant de s'enfermer dans un silence obstiné, faisant mine de ne pas voir les regards satisfaits des deux plus jeunes. Revenant au début, le brun recommença la lecture. Quelquefois, un sourire moqueur apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Brusquement, une lueur sadique éclaira les yeux verts. Il se tourna vers Francis.

« Mais dis moi, Francis, il semblerait que tu ais oublié un passage. Quelle tête en l'air... Nous allons corriger ce petit manque: « Si l'Allemagne devait être « soviétisée », la France subirait certainement tôt ou tard le même sort. Et dans l'autre éventualité, elle sera réduite au rôle d'un hinterland militaire et économique, et par suite politique, de l'Allemagne, devenue l'avant-poste militaire de l'Empire anglo-saxon. ». Alors, mon frère, on est influençable?

-Très bien. Egalité. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait la moindre chance d'arriver. C'est de la science fiction pure et simple.

-Vee... Nous sommes donc tous d'accord, grand frère France. Maintenant, tu vas aller le ranger à cotés des prophéties de Nostradamus, comme prévu, pas vrai? »

Le blond marmonna ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une réponse positive. Et les années passèrent...

.

.

.

.

« J'en ai maaaaaaaarre! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit tout le temps écouter Ludwig! Ce n'est pas parce que cette stupide austérité marche dans son pays qu'on doit être forcé de le suivre dans son délire! Il m'a réprimandé! Moi! Je suis plus vieux que lui, il n'a pas le droit! Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

Antonio s'énervait, sous le regard désabusé d'Heraklès, Francis et Lovino. Une fois encore, Ludwig leur avait fait la leçon à la réunion de l'UE. Il leur faisait le coup à chaque fois.

- C'est vrai que c'est usant. Il m'a réveillé pour ça... Comme si je n'étais pas au courant que c'est « la crise ». Et ce n'est pas comme si il avait varié son discours depuis la dernière fois. Il me fatigue... ajouta Grèce.

- Moi aussi. Et blablabla triple A et blablabla dettes... Il pourrait au moins changer de disque.

- Oh, c'est bon Francis! Ne te plains pas! C'est toi qui as commencé, avec ta « communauté du charbon et de l'acier ».

- Sur le moment ça semblait être une bonne idée. Et je n'ai forcé personne à participer!

-Pas la peine de se diviser. Il ne peut pas imposer ses idées si aucun de nous ne les acceptent!

- Et Angleterre se fendait la poire derrière en plus. Ce sale petit... Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Espagne?

- France, Arthur buvait tranquillement son thé. Il ne faut pas l'accuser de tout non plus. Il était plutôt neutre.

- Neutre? Lui? Des clous! Il était hilare! Je le connais, l'Albion. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de me le cacher!

- Moi j'aurais tendance à croire Francis. Soit logique, stupido! S'il y a bien une personne qui sait décoder le comportement de l'anglais, c'est lui. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas sortir de l'Europe il y a pas si longtemps, lui? Il vient aux réunions juste pour le fun ou quoi?

- Probable. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des amis avec qui passer du temps.

- Lovi! Héraklès! Sérieusement, ne vous laissez pas entraîner sur cette pente. Vous savez bien qu'il est paranoïaque dès qu'Angleterre pèse dans la balance.

- C'est toi qui t'es calmé trop vite, Espagne. Il y a même pas cinq minutes tu étais enragé, et maintenant, tu défends la veuve et l'orphelin... et les associables.

- Ce n'est pas contre Angleterre que je suis en colère. Il n'a rien fait.

- Ca tu peux le dire. Le rosbif a fait toute une histoire pour rentrer dans l'UE et il refuse la moitié des décisions. Il agit en commun quand ça l'arrange personnellement, et quand la situation se complique, il déclare tranquillement qu'il aimerait bien quitter l'UE. Et bien qu'il s'en aille! Ca nous fera des vacances. »

Espagne soupira. Quand ses frères étaient de mauvaises humeurs, ils étaient vindicatifs, et agressaient le premier venu. Enfin, c'était inexact. France n'avait pas besoin de chercher un responsable. Il en avait un tout trouvé. Pour tout, que ce soit pour le mauvais temps (ces précipitations venaient d'Angleterre, les météorologues l'ont dit!), la crise (Il ne fait aucun effort!), ou même les coupures d'électricité (Je suis sûr qu'il a tenté de jeter un sort. Il m'a visé, s'est loupé pour ne pas changer, et c'est retombé sur ma maison!). Mais la réciproque étant vrai, il se gardait bien d'intervenir. Et puis s'interposer entre France et Angleterre, c'était aller au devant de graves ennuis. En attendant, il fallait qu'il retourne sur le sujet initial.

« On s'éloigne, là. On en était à ce qu'on devait faire pour empêcher Allemagne de nous pomper l'air.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, il faudrait que nous fassions front contre ses décisions. Il ne peut pas ignorer quatre pays membres de l'UE. Dont trois membres fondateurs. Répondit Lovino, affalé sur la table, l'air sombre. Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils d'Heraklès.

- En parlant de membres fondateurs, Veneziano n'est toujours pas revenu. Il est où?

- Il est au téléphone avec son chef. Une idée à lui proposer, un truc du genre.

- Je vais faire du café en l'attendant. Qui en veut? »

Tous acceptèrent, et Francis se dirigea vers la cuisine attenante. Alors qu'il revenait avec la cafetière

et quelques pâtisseries, Italie du Nord entra brusquement.

« Grand frère France! Où est-il?

- Quoi?

Feliciano se précipita sur le blond, et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Mon chef m'a dit qu'il fallait reconsidérer l'idée! Il ne faut pas qu'il mette la main dessus! S'ils ont les détails, je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'il... Mais on n'a pas le temps! Dis-moi où il est!

- Fratello! Qu'es qu'il se passe?

-Nostradamus! Tu l'as mis à coté de Nostradamus! C'est ça, France? Où est-il dans ta bibliothèque? Il faut faire vite, je leur ai dit que tu ne l'avais plus, ils ont perdu leur copie, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont mettre...

Espagne se saisit des poignets de l'italien, libérant France. Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

- De quoi tu parles?

- L'empire! L'empire latin!

Grèce, qui tapotait le dos de Francis observa avec intérêt les autres occupants de la pièce se figer. Brusquement Antonio attrapa le poignet de France pour le traîner en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Trouve-le! On doit s'en débarrasser!

- Je ne sais plus! JE ne sais plus où je l'ai mis, j'ai rangé la bibliothèque et... Je ne sais plus! »

Heraklès voyait rarement ses frères paniquer à point. S'énerver, s'extasier oui, mais pas paniquer. C'était inquiétant. Ils commençaient à vider précipitamment la bibliothèque, laissant les livres s'étaler au sol sans y faire attention. Hoho. VRAIMENT anormal. Soudain Italie du Sud poussa un cri de victoire.

« Je l'ai! On le met où?

- Il faut l'amener ailleurs. C'est ici qu'ils chercheront en premier.

- Mais grand frère Espagne, ils chercheront chez nous aussi! Ils savent que nous sommes au courant, et ils se rendront vite compte que nous cherchons à nous interposer! Nous avions clairement montré notre désaccord la première fois.

Grèce se décida à intervenir:

- Mais pas moi. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. Je peux le prendre...

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Ils s'entreregardèrent et Lovino tendit vers lui ce qui semblait être un manuscrit. Grèce poursuivit:

- MAIS! Avant ça, vous allez m'expliquer en détail ce que contient ce dossier. J'attends. »

.

.

.

.

« Débrouillez-vous, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler.

- Mais...

- Non.

- Soyez raisonnable, Grèce, donnez-nous ce dossier.

- Il n'en est pas question. »

L'homme regarda, l'air catastrophé, la porte fermée à clé. Etait-il vraiment en train de parlé à un être âgé de plus de deux-milles ans? Là, il avait du mal à y croire. Lorsque le premier ministre italien l'avait appelé, lui annonçant assez important avait été soit disant « égaré » par la nation française, et que ni les Italies (il y en avait plusieurs? Il devrait se sentir chanceux, un seul lui suffisait) ni l'Espagne n'avaient la moindre idée d'où il pouvait se trouver, il avait été septique. Pour quelle raison auraient-ils tenté de cacher un document important, et pourquoi l'auraient ils confié à Grèce? Quand il avait appris de quoi il était question, il s'était dit qu'il était encore plus impossible que Grèce, si calme, se soit laissé entraîner là dedans, une telle broutille. Déjà que les autres... Mais bon, il avait accepté d'aller se renseigner auprès de sa nation. Celle-ci l'avait accueilli, comme à son habitude, avec un air endormis mais néanmoins aimable. Alors, quand il lui avait parlé de la mystérieuse disparition, il n'avait pas compris par quelle moyen Grèce avait réussit à l'expulser à la porte avant de la fermer à double tour avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Et voilà qu'il en était réduit à parler à une porte. Comme lorsque sa fille, 8 ans et demi, se trouvait outragée par une interdiction de porter sa robe rose préférée.

- Mais pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous gêne.

- Quel âge physique me donnez-vous?

- Monsieur Karpusi, s'il vous plaît...

- Quel âge?

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Je peux me débrouiller pour vous le prendre, vous savez?

- Essayez donc! Je le réduirai en cendre avant.

- C'est presque un document historique!

- Pas pour nous, ça c'est de première jeunesse, et je suis sûre que France ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Alors, mon âge?

L'humain soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, entre 25 et 30 ans?

- Voilà. Je vis seul depuis près de 1700 ans. Il n'est pas question que je retourne vivre en collocation avec eux!

Re-soupir. Travailler avec des nations relavait parfois du parcours d'un combattant de tout les jours.

- Pensez au bien de l'Euro...

- C'est ce que je fais. Antonio est désordonné, Francis est bruyant, Lovino incapable de faire deux pas sans briser la moitié des meubles, Feliciano en dehors de toute réalité et moi je suis irritable au réveil. Quoique ça règlerait effectivement le problème de l'UE: en moins de 6 mois, je vous garantis une troisième guerre mondiale, et sa dissolution totale! Si vous voulez cette chose, vous devrez me passer sur le corps!

-Vous savez que l'on peut sûrement le retrouver ailleurs? C'est peut être numérisé, ou bien dans d'autres archives nationales. »

Un silence buté lui répondit. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'Héraklès Karpusi, vivant seul depuis 1700 ans, comme il l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer, boudait. Ou bien qu'il était en train de se raisonner. Mais il avait peu d'espoir. Les arguments logiques ne marchaient jamais avec sa fille, il devait utiliser l'autorité. Autorité qu'il n'avait pas, dans le cas présent. Finalement, il obtînt sa réponse.

« Oui. Mais, dans tout les cas, je refuse... Non, nous refusons de vous faciliter la tâche! _Ελευθερία ή θάνατος!_(1) »

(1) La liberté ou la mort: La devise grec.


End file.
